Kimberly (Rafix2804)
Informacje Ogólne thumb|right|150px Imię i Nazwisko: Kimberly Monet Kolor włosów: Blond Kolor oczu: Niebieskie O postaci: Dziewczyna z typowo bogatej rodziny, rozpieszczana przez obu rodziców. Nigdy nie musiała się specjalnie o nic starać, bo rodzice spełniali wszystkie jej zachcianki, dlatego jest leniwa. Nie jest zbytnio bystra, zawsze miała kogoś, kto myślał za nią, w dodatku znana jest ze swoich nieprzemyślanych decyzji i głupich ruchów. Potrafi być bardzo wredna dla ludzi, którzy jej czymś podpadli, albo po prostu nie zasługują na podziwianie miłej Kimberly (tak, tu mowa o Ebci i Maddie, a także o wielu innych pasztetach, którzy jej nie lubią :P). Kocha róż i uwielbia rządzić innymi, albo chociaż myśleć, że ma nad kimkolwiek władzę. Ogólnie często dochodzi do sytuacji, gdzie jest manipulowana, ale średnio ją to obchodzi, przecież i tak wychodzi z sytuacji zwycięsko, jak zwykle. Lubi także rozmyślać nad czymkolwiek, co się działo w jej życiu, nie wyciąga z tego szczególnych wniosków, ale przynajmniej ma na co przeznaczyć swój drogocenny czas. Aktualnie po wielokrotnych zerwaniach, Kim jest wolna i szuka kolejnego ciacha <3. // Kolejna postać narysowana przez Specię *_* // Kimberly w fikcjach CTP= Kimberly wysiadła z autobusu jako jedna z ostatnich. Nie miała jakiegoś specjalnego wejścia, po prostu nikt nie zwrócił uwagi na jej piękno. Podczas gdy inni bezsensownie się kłócili, ta szukała zasięgu do swojego drogiego telefonu. Przy okazji wykonała pierwsze zadanie, uciekając przed pająkiem na plażę, gdzie na zaśmieconej plaży znalazła pierścionek z brylantem oraz makietę Czarnobyla, czyli rzecz którą faktycznie miała znaleźć. Kimberly trafiła do drużyny Vodka Squad. Nie udzielała się za zbytnio dla drużyny i po prostu przebrnęła przez kilka zadań. Na ceremoniach nie otrzymywała również głosów, a sama też szczególnie nie oddawała wspólnie z większością :*. Jedynym szczególnym momentem z Kim była wypowiedź o Maddie w pokoju zwierzeń. Za nazwanie jej brzydulą otrzymała z liścia w twarz. Od tego momentu Maddie stała się jej wrogiem. Aż w końcu doszło do rozłączenia. Kimberly nadal nie miała zamiaru prowadzić rozmów z innymi uczestnikami, jednak na zadaniach dawała z siebie wszystko. W końcu na jednym z zadań to jej udało się rozwikłać zagadkę i wygrać nietykalność! Odnalazła wtedy w sobie pasję detektywa, więc postanowiła się przebrać w taki sam, tylko że niebieski strój! Paradowała w nim przy zadaniu z zombie, gdzie była w parze ze Stanisławem. Zajęli przedostatnie miejsce. Jednak Kimberly nie wyleciała, dostając się do finałowej siódemki <3. Chyba nawet średnio ją obchodziło, że wywaliła osoby, z którymi była wcześniej w drużynie... Następne zadanie polegało na odnalezieniu wyjścia z lasu. Kimberly postanowiła ostatecznie ściągnąć przebranie i wtedy pożegnała się z pasją detektywa. Jednak w trakcie zadania Kimberly zaczęła panikować i początkowo miała trudność z odnalezieniem wyjścia. Napotkała wiele niespodzianek (usiadła na kupie, wpadła do krzaczka, no i do kałuży...). Jednak wyglądając jak dzikus ostatecznie udało jej się wyjść i przetrwać do następnego etapu. W finałowej piątce Kimberly po raz pierwszy otrzymała jakieś głosy (i to 2 na 5, więc gdyby nie użyła karty redukcyjnej by wyleciała, mądra Kim <3). Nie za bardzo ją to przejęło, ale jednak poczuła się osamotniona. Zadania z projektem farmy postanowiła nie robić. Ostatecznie zrezygnowała z nieznanych przyczyn. Oczywiście kiedyś ujawniła powód jej rezygnacji. Uznała, że show było zbyt źle zrobione, a walczenie z dwoma pedałami i yeti było poniżej jej godności. Nie chciała tego wygrać, bo takie wyróżnienie tylko by ją zawstydzało. |-|TP:PDŚ= W tym sezonie Kimberly przyjechała na słitaśnym różowym rowerku. Wyrzuciła swoją komórkę i ukryła się przed swoim wrogiem z poprzedniego sezonu, Maddie. Jednak nie obyło się bez potyczki z nią. Maddie popsuła jej fryzurę i wymalowała ją szminką, jednak Kim nie dała się i popsikała ją swoimi perfumami ^^. Dostała kilkoma pontonami od Alex, co sobie Kim zapamiętała. Zamieszkała w kajucie z Harriet, jednak nie pogadały w niej za bardzo, niestety. Pierwsze zadanie polegało na znalezieniu skrzyni, co więcej różowej skrzyni <3. Kimberly początkowo zaczęła panikować w wodzie, jednak napotkała na bardzo sympatyczne rekiny, które pomogły jej odnaleźć skrzynię. Wpierw Kimberly znalazła czarną skrzynię od samolotu i pokłóciła się z rekinem i potem wyrzucił on ją na pewien samotnie dryfujący ponton. Znalazła "coś, co warto otworzyć". Ku obawom Kimberly była tam tykająca bomba. Kimberly miała 10 sekund na przecięcie jednego z dwóch kabli. Ostatecznie jednak nie przecięła żadnego, ponieważ rekin ocalił ją wyrzucając bombę w powietrze. Niespodziewanie zaraz potem skrzynia sama wpadła do jej rąk. Okazało się, że była w niej... "bomba, która zaraz wybuchnie!" Kimberly wyrzuciła ją gdzieś, gdzie dopiero tam wybuchła dana bomba (nie było to pokazane w odcinku, jednak Kim na serio w skrzyni dostała bombę, thx Dreamy xD). Kimberly znalazła się w drużynie różowej, a jej kapitanem został Kenneth. Podczas pierwszego zadania drużynowego momentalnie zgubiła swoją drużynę, przynajmniej im nie przeszkadzała xD. Ich drużyna została nazwana Drapieżnymi Kurczakami. Podczas zadania z wymyśleniem piosenki też się nie przydała, nie wiedziała kim jest Kenneth i jedynie rozdrażniła tym Helen, która też była w jej drużynie. Ostatecznie jej drużyna przegrała :(. Otrzymała głos od Dustina, na szczęście tylko od niego, a on sam pożegnał się z programem (Kimcia wtedy zagłosowała na głupią Alex, od której oberwała pontonami :P). Następne zadanie było jednym z ważniejszych w pobycie Kimberly w programie. Miała ona za zadanie uszyć stroje dla Luciany. Jednak Kimberly nie jest krawcową, więc znalazła biedną dziewczynę imieniem Mandy. Ta uszyła dla niej kilka strojów. Za to Kimberly przygotowała wybieg i zrobiła sobie i dziewczynie makijaż. Ostatecznie wybieg i stroje były na tyle świetne, że Kimberly zwyciężyła pokonując Celestię. Jednak następnego dnia Mandy chciała odzyskać swoje kreacje, pojawiając się na statku. Kimberly poinformowała ją, że je sprzedała, a całe pieniądze przepuściła na błyskotki. Mandy poprzysięgła zemsty i zabrała wszystkie pieniądze, które jej zostały (czyli dolar <3). Oczywiście zadanie z kradzieżą nie przypadło jej do gustu i ta jedynie czekała na starania swojej drużyny. Próbowała zabrać torebkę starszej pani, ale jej to nie wyszło. W kolejnym odcinku Kimberly nie pojawiła się w ogóle, odcinek widocznie nie był tego warty ;*. Natomiast w następnym Kimberly chciała się bardzo przydać drużynie, więc postanowiła dać z siebie wszystko. Do bazy jej oraz Niny wbiegł Felipe, który usiłował zabrać flagę jej i śpiącej Ninie. Bezskutecznie. Następna była Celestia, której też się nie udało. Ostatecznie i tak jej drużyna przegrała. A Kimberly wyleciała, poprzez zagłosowanie na siebie (co więcej, o jej eliminacji decydował właśnie jeden głos xD). Po eliminacji rzekła, że zrobiła to celowo, aby uratować Vince'a przed eliminacją, wyznając mu miłość. W finale przybyła z Vincem i Mandy, jako jej niewolnikami. Oczywiście przez nieuwagę Kimci szybko udało im się uciec. Jedyne co zrobiła Kimberly, to zwolniła ich, choć chyba nie bardzo to ich obchodziło ^^. Ostatecznie spośród finalistek postawiła na Celcię, ale tylko dlatego, że raz ją pokonała (w zadaniu z kreacjami <3), więc gdyby nie poświęcenie dla Vince'a, to by na bank z nią wygrała <3. Na pewno by tak było :P |-|TP:NvW= Nowy sezon, nowe przygody dla Kim (plus nie miała już swojego różowego berecika i włoski nieco dłuższe :>). Już na początku usilnie próbowała się wkręcić w dramę między Maddie, Ebony, Iris a Garrym. Chyba nie do końca jej to wyszło, nieważne. Ogólnie się nudziła, dopóki nie pojawił się Vince, co ogólnie spowodowało uderzenie w głowę Kimberly patelnią przez Maddie (boom, butterfly effect XD), co z kolei spowodowało zakochanie się Kimberly w Maddie, ponieważ myślała, że jest facetem. Po długich sprzeczkach, rozmowach, bójkach i flirtach nadeszła pora na wyzwanie, w którym, jak to na pierwsze zadanie przystało... Kim nic nie zrobiła ;). Na końcu odbyło się głosowanie na kapitana drużyny, w którym Kimberly dostała dokładnie 0,00% głosów (chyba, to tylko domysły, raczej nikt nie zagłosowałby na nią xDD) Następny odcinek był w pełni poświęcony myślami o jej aktualnym obiekcie westchnięć - Madd'dzie. No i oczywiście pokłóciła się z Iris, ale po to jej postać była w sezonie ;). Zadaniem było wydostanie się z atrapy samolotu i znalezienie kapitana przeciwników. Pierwsza część zadania była dość ciekawa i łatwa. Najpierw została uwolniona przez niezniszczalną Celcię, co zapoczątkowało ich wieloletnią przyjaźń <3 (oczywiście to całe uderzanie się nawzajem z liścia to zapieczętowanie przyjaźni między dziewczynami xD). Także po długich przygodach dziewczyn (zastosowanie Kim jako taranu wybijającego okna, broń ostateczna - pilnik, itp.) zostały przerwane tajemniczym omdleniem Kimci :<. Gdy się obudziła, samolotu już nie było, a ona z większością Weteranów (no i Ebcią -.-) znajdowała się w lesie. Po długich rozmowach udało im się stamtąd wyjść. Chyba ostatecznie nawet wygrali! W każdym razie odpadła jakaś Nowicjuszka. Na początku kolejnego odcinka Kimberly znowu powiedziała coś kompletnie niepotrzebnego dotyczącego wątku Kim-Celcia. Zadanie to ucieczka z elektrowni. Przygody Kim toczyły się następująco: Najpierw pobiegła za Keirą, chcąc przekonać ją do bycia jej popychadłem (pomijając fakt, że odcinek wcześniej Kim stała się pachołkiem Celci ;P), jednak jakimś cudem znalazła się razem z Helen i oczywiście Celcią w podziemnych korytarzach, z których uciekła, bo przestraszył ją pewnie widok Ebci (żart, heheh), jej instynkt macierzyński doprowadził ją do Sypialni, gdzie była Keira, której zabrała jakiś papierek sprzed nosa, będąc na Schodach starała się zrozumieć mapę, która ostatecznie doprowadziła ją do Podziemnych Korytarzy, gdzie już została plotkując z Majli i Niną i czekając, aż reszta drużyny znajdzie wyjście. I chyba im się udało, bo Kimberly na Ceremonii nie było. Kolejny odcinek oczywiście zaczął się dla Kimberly pozytywnie, bo zaprzyjaźniła się z Annie i (chyba) Keirą. Pomijając zbędne wątki między pozostałymi w grze, którzy nie są warci takiego czasu antenowego, jaki otrzymali, przejdźmy do zadania. Było to zorganizowanie festynu. Kimberly musiała współpracować z Ebony, więc stwierdziła, że zrobi zadanie na odwal i lepiej się przyłoży do nabijania się z Ebci <3. Tak, Weterani tym razem przegrali (wina Ebony...) xD. Pomimo tego, że jedna część drużyny chciała pozbyć się Celci (ta część, do której faktycznie Kimcia pasowała), to zdesperowana Kim postanowiła zagłosować na Majli (z powodu zauważenia karteczki, którą uznała za miłosny liścik od Madda), która niestety odpadła. Po wszystkim drużyna próbowała dojść do siebie po eliminacji Majli (chodzi o tą "fajniejszą" część, czyli Ninę i Kim, ale dorzucimy też Kleina, żeby nie było ^^). Przez ten fakt założyła z Iris sojusz. Zadanie polegało na robieniu sobie całuśnych fotek, gdzie Kimberly przysłużyła się drużynie aż do przesady. Następna część zadania miała coś wspólnego z gondolą, nieważne. Kimberly zauważyła wtedy w gondoli jakąś postać w cieniu, więc automatycznie pomyślała, że to Madd. Pocałowała oczywiście tą osobę (sprostowanie: to nie był Madd xD, a nikogo nie będzie przecież obchodziło, kto był tą osobą tak naprawdę (: ). Weterani popłynęli gondolą (razem z Kim) i wygrali zadanie. Niestety, jej drużyna straciła tak wartościową postać jak Klein, który musiał zmienić drużynę. ): W następnym odcinku możemy zobaczyć scenkę, gdy Kimberly rzuca Maddem Madda. Potem zwierzyła się ze swoich rozterek życiowych Vince'owi (pomińmy fakt, że była tam Ebony xD). Zadaniem Kimberly było zrobienie stronnicy z jej dwoma przyjaciółkami. Przeciwnikiem powinien być Klein, ale on postanowił kontynuować nie wykonywanie zadań, co mu wychodziło dość dobrze ;). Kimcia zrobiła stronnicę z Ninką i Majli, która spodobała się Vince'owi i Kim zdobyła punkt dla teamu Weteranów, który ostatecznie wygrał całe zadanie. No i ostatni odcinek z Kimberly jako uczestniczką. Najpierw oberwała łopatą w głowę i zrozumiała, że Maddie to jednak dziewczyna. Pomijając rzeczy, które robiła podczas zadania, okazało się, że to nie był dobry dzień dla Weteranów i ich drużyna przegrała, w dodatku jedynie Nowicjusze mogli głosować, tak żeby nie odzwyczaili się od głosowania. Potem jakaś anonimowa osoba użyła nietykalności na Celestii i okazało się, że Maddie i Kimberly mają tyle samo głosów przez co obie muszą się pożegnać z programem (taka lekcja -> nie staraj się przekombinować, nigdy nie wiesz co się może stać (please)). No i odcinek skończył się wzruszającym happy endem dla Vincerly <3 (plus Maddie musiała na to wszystko patrzeć (: ). ... ... No ale niestety nie była to ostatnia rzecz, którą Kimberly zrobiła w tym sezonie. Po tym jak został ogłoszony konkurs o powrót Kimcia spięła pupcię i zabrała się do roboty, w której pomogły jej psiapsióły oraz Allie <3. Pomimo czytania kwestii Allie z karteczki, przemowie motywacyjnej dla Pearl oraz ostatecznym obrzuceniu gruszkami, Kimberly nie otrzymała kolejnej szansy na wygranie show (jej występ uznany został za średni, ale były też słabe, także jest ok ;D). Ale niestety, parcie na szkło Kimci pozwoliło jej zrobić cameo dwa odcinki później, które ciągnęło się już do końca sezonu (Allie oczywiście towarzyszyła jej cały czas <3). Obie wspólnie wkurwiały Ebcie i Iriski, ich przygody dorównywały czasami zmaganiom aktualnych uczestników w zadaniach w kwestii długości (szczególnie wyzwanie półfinałowe). Ostatecznie zerwała z Vincem, chociaż tam były powroty i rozstania, ale to już chyba było ostateczne. W finałowym odcinku balangowała ze swoimi przyjaciółmi (po drodze Allie gdzieś się zgubiła z tego co pamiętam) i ostatecznie jej filozoficzne wywody na temat życia trwały pół odcinka, a potem w dodatku pomogła Nince wygrać. Potem sobie powiedziała, że nigdy więcej nie weźmie udziału w tej serii (no i chyba dotrzymała słowa, chociaż ogólnie on-line'y padły po kolejnych 2 sezonach). |-|S:W= |-|STP:PwD= = Specia rusz pupsko >.> = |-|ESC itp.= Kimberly aż 6 razy wzięła udział w TD: Eurovision Song Contest oraz 2 razy w Total Drama Hardvision. Za każdym razem reprezentowała Litwę. Pierwszy raz wystąpiła w 2 edycji TD:ESC. Już znajdowała się w finale, dzięki dobremu wynikowi Litwy w poprzedniej edycji. Zaśpiewała piosenkę "So what" (org. P!nk). Zajęła 3 miejsce, zdobywając 147 punktów. Pomimo dobrego występu nie reprezentowała Litwy w następnej edycji, jednak jej zastępczynie zajęły ostatnie miejsce w finale, więc producenci postanowili przywrócić Kimberly do następnej edycji. W 4 edycji zaśpiewała w duecie z Lee piosenkę "Just Give Me a Reason" (org. P!nk ft. Nate Ruess). W półfinale para zajęła 4 miejsce, przechodząc dalej do finału. Niestety, do zajęcia miejsca w wielkiej szóstce brakło im 6 punktów. Musieli się jedynie pocieszyć 7 miejscem. Ponownie wróciła w edycji piątej. Zaśpiewała tym razem solo piosenkę "Stupid Girls" (org. P!nk). Zajęła 8 miejsce w półfinale. W finale za to zdobyła 132 punkty i 10 miejsce. Wróciła po raz kolejny w TD: Eurovision Song Contest Congratulations Show - 5 edition. Zaśpiewała piosenkę z 4 edycji w parze z Lee. W półfinale zajęła piąte miejsce, a w finale dziesiąte. Producenci zrezygnowali z udziału w następnej edycji, dlatego Kimberly pojawiła się w 7 edycji z piosenką "Chandelier" (org. Sia). W półfinale zajęła miejsce 1, a w finale 2 (do zwycięzcy brakło jej 27 punktów). W 8. TD: Eurovision Song Contest pojawiła się po raz ostatni. Zaśpiewała piosenkę "Whole World is Watching" (org. Within Temptation ft. Piotr Rogucki) ponownie z Lee. Para zajęła w finale 25 miejsce. Kimberly i Lee wystąpili jeszcze w Total Drama Hardvision, gdzie zaśpiewali piosenkę "Let Me Go" (org. Avril Lavigne & Chad Kroeger). Zajęli w półfinale 10 miejsce, przez co nie otrzymali awansu do finału. |-|Inne= Skoro już dostała się do TDExpressu, to trzyma kciuki, żeby Marks coś napisał. :D Ciekawostki Kimberly (Rafix2804)